


Warning Shot

by Greensword101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Father-Daughter Relationship, For Want of a Nail, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: AU where Artemis captures Cheshire on her first mission with the Team, rather than let her escape. And in that moment, she pushes her life into a different direction than anticipated.
A new life starts forming before her eyes, with her new squad, the Team, at the center. But with this new life comes old, dark aspects of her past creeping in the corners, like shadows.
What if Red Arrow is right? Will they ever accept her if they found out? What of Kid Flash, the boy with the speed of lightning and the mindset of a hardcore fan boy? He prefers to have Red Arrow on the Team as opposed to Artemis, who was until this evening, a complete stranger to him.
What if Cheshire is right? What if her father is right? Is "Every Girl For Herself" the way to go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Young Justice Belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

Chapter One: For Want of an Escape

GOTHAM CITY

August 7, 20:16 EDT

 

Artemis Crock was having a good day. A few good days, actually. Her mother was finally out of jail - sentenced to spend the rest of her existence in a wheelchair - and she wanted to turn her life around for the better. She'd be able to work as a receptionist downstairs in a few days' time.

Her father - being the supportive man that he was - had decided to storm out of their apartment in a huff within two hours of her mother returning.

That last part was very good.

Things were looking up...until now.

Dark cowl with pointed ears wasn't exactly a good combo in Artemis's eyes. She had to stifle a laugh or two when she realized that she was standing face to face with the bane of the Gotham underworld himself. In her apartment. Blocking the only exit available unless Artemis decided that taking a swan dive out the window wasn't a bad option.

In front of her horror-stricken mother.

Organizing her priorities, Artemis decided within two seconds of taking in the scene before her that if Batman did anything to harm her mother physically or mentally, she would throw the costumed vigilante out of her small home. With a frying pan and wooden spoon.

Fortunately, she took neither a swan dive out of said window or even moved an inch towards Batman with a kitchen utensil. Because he wasn't alone.

Decked in light and dark greens, Green Arrow flashed a grin her way. She threw a death glare at the man half a moment later. The expression on his face was a little too friendly for her.

But the grin wasn't the reason for not taking the coward's way out or protecting her mother.

"We'd like to enlist you into a Special Ops for teenaged vigilantes."

That was the reason. Batman getting straight to the point of his presence.

"Seriously?" Artemis couldn't stop those words from coming out of her mouth. "Why?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't play coy with us, Miss Crock." Batman responded, his tone giving way to neither anger or snarling. Yet she still felt her insides clench at the words. She saw Green Arrow pull something out of his quiver and instinctively reached for the closest object to use as a weapon...

...only to discover that he was holding out an arrow that looked suspiciously like her - darn it!

"We know you were around Gotham Academy several nights ago." Batman continued. "You managed to save one of our own despite not knowing them personally."

"And I need another archer to back me up, so it's a win-win-win situation for us here!" Green Arrow added with a dopey grin on his face. He turned to Batman, as if expecting the man to agree with him, and was greeted with a quiet glare. He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments from the gaze he was receiving, before clearing his throat a few times and taking a few steps away from Batman.

There was something off about this. Artemis could tell. Superheroes don't just recruit random people with abilities or powers like their own.

Did they know about her father?

As if reading Artemis's mind, Batman spoke up. "We know all about your father and what he's capable of. We also know that if he discovers your recent activities, he'll come back to Gotham and end you and your mother."

How did he know?! Her chest felt like it was encased in ice. Oh, wait. World's Greatest Detective. Shouldn't be surprised.

"Why are you here, then?" Her mom finally spoke up. Artemis turned her head in the direction that she spoke. She still looked frail in her wheelchair, but her eyes still held a hint of steel that Artemis was familiar with when she was younger. Whenever she broke something or got in a fight at school.

She had no idea how much she missed that fierce gaze until now.

"We're offering your daughter a chance, as well as protection from your husband." Batman replied.

"I don't take charity or pity." Her mother flatly stated.

"We aren't pitying you, Paula. You lost use of your legs four years ago. You haven't been Huntress in years. If Sportsmaster broke into your home, you wouldn't be able to fight back as easily. The League is promising to protect you as a citizen and as a mother of a vigilante."

Her mother shot an annoyed look at Artemis, silently asking her Why would you drag yourself into this craziness?! Artemis sighed, this was her fault in some ways.

"Is there any catch?" Artemis finally asked. "Some tracker? Or I can't be alone for more than two minutes?"

"No worries, kid. Your background's going to stay incognito. We don't tell the Team, you don't have to be kept on a short leash." Green Arrow reassured her.

"Seriously?" This was too good to be true, she just knew it!

"Only two." Batman responded. "You will represent Green Arrow as his new protege."

"Done." Artemis smiled. "Makes sense, considering my love for archery."

She paused for a moment, a sense that the second condition wouldn't be as good. "And...the second condition."

Green Arrow flashed another big grin. "Call me Uncle!"

She wished she took the swan dive at the moment.

 

MOUNT JUSTICE

August 8, 20:16 EDT

 

"Who are you?"

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of y-WHAT?!"

 

PHILADELPHIA

August 9, 00:23 EDT

Mission was a disaster.

The first thing that Artemis registered was pain. Sign that she was waking up. Pain in her head. Pain in her chest, mostly around a rib or two that felt bruised.

Something that she was used to growing up, but not for the immediate reasons most people would think.

As she picked herself off of the ground, Artemis's body swayed for a moment from the blood rushing back into her quicker than usual. Then she began to walk, out of instinct or a sense of trying to calm herself, she didn't know. When she found herself closing in on a dimly-lit sign of a cafe, she quickly hid herself in a small alleyway nearby.

The second thing that she registered was noise. Sounds of a fight, no doubt.

A one-sided fight that had just ended with someone collapsed onto the ground. The first thing that comes to mind is the dark-skinned Aqualad, his strength and apparently his immunity to jellyfish toxins failing him.

Then she heard the soft chuckles and gasped, instantly regretting it when her chest flared up from the sudden intake of air. She could try to push herself up and go for another round against the female assassin. But whoever the Shadows sent was clearly one of their top agents. Fast, strong, and with an obvious lust for blood. But her body was still immobile, from either shock or pain, she didn't know.

To think that her first mission in the "Junior Justice League" would end in disaster so easily.

And to the Shadows, no less!

The virus would never be completed. The Fog - destructive and microscopic robots capable of destroying anything in its path as well as hacking into whatever computer or tech it pleased - would cause more damage and give the Shadows a larger body count if they were in the mood. The Shadows would win. And the League would probably reconsider their offer to Artemis to boot if the Team decided to follow that yellow-costumed Kid Flash and use her as a scapegoat.

She just wanted to make her mother proud for this second chance they both received.

The assassin seemed to have been taking her sweet time on killing the scientist, Serling Roquette, because she heard the woman speak with just a hint of frustration moments after the sound of something beeping began.

The virus! Artemis felt the urge to scream with giddy joy, but squashed the temptation down like a boot crushing an ant.

"So you uploaded the virus, no true reason to off you right here and now-"

Artemis sighed with relief, pushing herself off the ground just in time to hear the rest of the assassin's words.

"-except for entertainment, of course."

Instinctively reaching for an arrow that she knew wouldn't do any good, Artemis crept on the roof, hoping against hope that she could find an opening, take aim, and take down the enemy before anything else happened. A dark chuckle breaks through the silence once more, followed by the sound of something landing on the ground with a thud!

"But orders are orders. Congratulations, doctor. You live to program another day...for the Shadows, that is. No need to call us, we'll look you up ourselves."

Something about that voice just seemed so...familiar. But why? Several options arose, but Artemis shot each one down for the time being. No need to lose sleep over a nameless assassin.

Oh great, now she was starting to sound like the Shadows themselves! These were the end times.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming outside the cafe they were using as a temporary safe house for Roquette. The pace was slow, deliberate, as if daring anyone to cross that person's path.

Well, Artemis thought with a smirk as she lined her bow with four arrows for good measure, I dare.

And with that, she let the projectiles fly free. The sound of explosives were the closest thing to music she had heard in awhile. Especially since they caught the assassin off guard. And sent the blasted woman tumbling several feet.

That would be the closest thing to lethal Artemis would get with these people.

Artemis lept off the roof, wincing at the impact her feet made with the concrete ground, but unscathed for the most part from the fall. A sense of triumph coursed through her veins as she pried another arrow from her quiver, undamaged despite the hectic night she had with it. The sound of something rattling let her know that she was running low on ammo.

Not that she need much at this point. This mission was all but complete. Capturing one of the assassins from tonight would be a nice bonus for the League, not to mention her new "buddies".

She readied the arrow, pointing it at the crumpled figure on the ground. The assassin began to rise before Artemis growled.

"Don't. Move."

The assassin froze, her back facing Artemis. She held her hands up in submission, a good sign.

"Wow." The woman spoke, slowly turning to face Artemis. "I am completely at your mercy."

As the long, bushy hair swept away from the woman's face - exposed without that white cat mask she wore - Artemis gasped in recognition. Unconsciously, she lowered her bow ever so slightly.

"You!"

But the shock was quickly replaced with another feeling. It felt hot, bubbling within her very core.

"Me." The woman leered at her captor. She frowned at the lack of response from Artemis. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

It felt so...wrong. What was she doing here?! Why was she working for the League of Shadows?

Why did she leave her so long ago?

How could she abandon her?

The heat inside of her begins to boil further.

The woman smirked. "Well, it seems like you're a familiar face, yet I can't seem to put my finger on who you are. Perhaps a proper introduction ought to rectify that. Call me Cheshire."

"Still obsessed with that book?" The words came out of Artemis's mouth before she realized what was happening.

"And the pot calls the kettle black." Cheshire taunted. "I'd expect someone like you to forget the whole 'family business' and try to be a normal girl. Or did you do this just to get Dad mad?"

"Shut up!" Artemis hissed. She could hear Aqualad beginning to stir. If he heard...

"I suppose this means you'll turn me in?" Cheshire asked ironically, her eyes taunting her. "Will your friends still want you after they interrogate me? After I tell them everything about you?"

The first thought was to lower her bow. Let her go and let Artemis enjoy any further enmity from the Team. The second was more practical: Ensure that Cheshire wouldn't expose her by knocking her out and shipping her to the League for interrogation. Suddenly, the heat rises to her head, making her forget common sense. Artemis sent the arrow flying, aiming at Cheshire's head.

But this time, Cheshire was prepared for an attack and ducked, smirking as the arrow missed its mark and exploded

What she didn't anticipate, however, was Artemis charging at her like a bull and pinning her to the ground.

She felt iron-hard hands wrap themselves around her neck, cutting of oxygen. Her head starts spinning after a few seconds; if this kept up, then Artemis would be unable to act. But she's able to jam her left arm onto Cheshire's windpipe while her right hand reached into her belt and proceed to jab the assassin with a small dart in the arm.

The pressure slackens slowly, pressure leaving her neck at a snail's pace. But it was still enough to let oxygen make its way back into Artemis's brain. Just enough for her to breathe as the drug took its hold. The look of shock on Cheshire's face is priceless as she slips into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, sis." Artemis whispered to herself, her voice bitter and unmoving.

Then she heard the sound of people walking, one was limping. Artemis turned around and saw Aqualad being supported by Roquette, his face covered in beads of sweat. He took one look at the crumpled form of Cheshire on the ground and gave a weary smile to Artemis.

"Well done, Artemis." Aqualad's voice was steady, clearly the toxins were wearing off. "The assassin has been captured."

A darkish blur zoomed into the small group forming now while a hooded girl with green skin floated in with two men, the one with the giant hook for a hand and the other dressed in a full bodysuit to represent a spider, tangled in some red mass, trapped like a fly in a spider's web. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were apparently just as successful in subduing their foe as Artemis was.

"Hey, why's that lady on the ground?" Miss Martian piped up. She then proceeded to place a hand on her forehead in realization. "Hello, Megan! You knocked her out. Nice job!"

She faced Aqualad as she said this.

Aqualad smiled. "I believe the credit should go to Artemis, as she was the one who managed to subdue her."

"Please, you probably did most of the work. She was probably tired by the time the newbie finished her off." Kid Flash scoffed. His head turned to where Cheshire was lying and grinned.

"Cool! Souvenir!"

Artemis tried not to flinch as Kid Flash held Cheshire's mask in his hands.

"Robin has just informed me that he and Superboy were able to stop the Fog." Aqualad continued, ignoring Kid Flash's commentary. "The mission has been a great success, thanks in no small part by you, Artemis."

She felt her lips tug upward at the comment. Miss Martian floated by her side and swooped her in an embrace. Artemis flinched at the initial contact, but managed to regain enough composure to pat the green alien on the shoulder.

She felt Miss Martian turn her head to where she was certain Kid Flash was standing and nudging against her cheek. Was she trying to get that blabbermouth to say something nice?

"Okay, thanks." Kid Flash huffed finally behind her. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Artemis could have sworn that he also muttered that Red Arrow would have done it better, but she brushed it aside. Haters were going to hate.

 

MOUNT JUSTICE

August 9, 00:59 EDT

 

Batman paced before the Team assembled, looking briefly at Robin's direction before speaking.

"The Fog has been neutralized and the assassins captured are being handled by the League at this point. No doubt, the League of Shadows will try to retrieve their agents before we can get any answers from them. In the meantime, all I can say is well done. Hit the showers. Aqualad, I need to have a word with you. Alone."

He watched with a trained eye as each teenager left one by one, with Robin trailing behind. The boy noticed Batman looking and swiftly made his way out of the main hall.

"What is it, Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"You said that Artemis was the one who apprehended the assassin by the name of Cheshire." That wasn't a question.

"Yes." Aqualad responds with uncertainty, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"We checked over Cheshire for injuries and discovered a strong sedation in her system. Were you aware of this?" Batman could feel a headache coming along, several deductions were already being made.

"It was a few minutes before I realized that Cheshire had indeed been drugged."

"Regardless, you were aware after that point in time?"

"Yes...is there a problem?" Concern slowly leaked into Aqualad's voice as he spoke.

"Not at the moment." Batman thought he saw a trace of fear crawl across Aqualad's face. He needed reassurance. "As the Team's leader, it is your responsibility to ensure that your squad is in check. I don't want any unnecessary risks being made if it can be helped. And I also don't want anybody getting bright ideas about acting on their own accord without approval or warning. Remember that next time."

"Understood." Aqualad nodded in agreement. Batman felt a twinge of sympathy for Aqualad as he saw the relief spread across his face. Things were always the hardest in the beginning. Being a leader to several other similarly-aged teenagers was no exception. Batman nodded silently at the young man, signaling the end to their discussion.

As the dark-skinned Atlantean started making his way towards the hallway, Batman decided to speak up once more. "Aqualad."

Aqualad turned to face the older hero.

"This Team is like an enormous clock. It only works if all the pieces mesh together. Remember that."

"Yes, sir."

A hint of a smile made its way onto Batman's face. "Good. Dismissed."

 

GOTHAM CITY

August 9, 01:16 EDT

 

"Recognize Artemis B06."

For a split second, Artemis thought that the computer's voice sound similar to hers for some odd reason. Maybe she was just imagining it?

She stepped out of the telephone booth, noting that Zeta tubes were not the way of the future. As Artemis slowly made her way through the alleyway, she kept a firm grip on her bow. This was Gotham City, after all.

So it was only natural that a citizen living in such a city as Gotham would be able to sense something amiss. Her ears perked up, picking up the slightest sound that indicated movement and acted accordingly.

She twisted her body in the opposite direction, her bow already armed with an arrow ready to fly loose.

"Step into the light." She snarled.

Artemis could barely make out a figure in the shadows, but the outline already gave her a clue on who it was. Red was not a good color for camouflaging.

The outfit he wore consisted of a sleeveless top with black striped going down the shoulders, leaving the rest of the top with a dark red. His muscles could be seen through the fabric, which looked like it was made out of a sturdy material, much like the outfit Artemis was wearing. The leggings resembled the kind that Artemis saw Robin wearing, simple black, possibly made out of an elastic materiel too if Red Arrow was the type of person who chased criminals on rooftops. 

The red-haired boy took a few steps forward, just enough for Artemis to see him better. His domino masked face showed hostility, nothing different from their first meeting with one another only that morning.

Red Arrow and Artemis glared at each other for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"Nice-"

"What are you-"

Red Arrow held up a hand, obviously trying to indicate that he was going to speak. And to Artemis, it just came off as arrogant.

"Look. I don't know who you are, since I know for a fact that Green Arrow doesn't have a niece." Artemis resisted the urge to sigh. Red Arrow did know Green Arrow as his protege, it was to be expected. She tried not to react to Red Arrow's next words. "But if Batman knows about this, then I guess there's a reason."

Yeah, Artemis thought sarcastically, like replacing the archer that left in the first place.

"Catching that assassin tonight's earned you a bit of a break...for now." How did he know about it?! "But if you hurt my friends in any way, watch out. Mess with any of them, especially Robin, and you will regret the day you crossed my path."

She didn't move from her spot until well after Red Arrow stalked away. Even then, it was to slump to the ground in exhaustion. The sinew string tied around her bow relaxed as she loosened her grip on it slowly. 

That dude could definitely give her father a run for his money in terms of intimidation.

 

LOCATION UNKNOWN

August 9, 01:30 EDT

 

"I am afraid that the assassins have been...taken into custody."

"Cheshire as well?"

"...yes..."

"No matter. We will retrieve them as soon as possible. The agent in place will no doubt be able to do this for us..."


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Rights to Young Justice Belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.
> 
> Please comment, observations and suggestions can help me write the next chapter.

GOTHAM CITY

August 9, 01:33 EDT

The walk home was void of further company, much to Artemis' delight. She was also lucky enough to have no encounters with seedier characters than Red Arrow. Not that she couldn't take them on her own. So much had already happened on her first day; introductions to "the Team", facing assassins - from the Shadows, no less - targeting a well-known scientist, all the way to her confrontation with Cheshire, as well as...the revelations of who was behind that mask...

Will your friends still want you after they interrogate me? After I tell them everything about you?

Her pace slowed to a halt as Artemis remembered the threat given to her. She had just risked her position on the Team by taking Cheshire into custody. If she hadn't drugged her, would she have made through with her promise? Would they care if Batman knew? What if Batman lied when he said that the League knew about her past? Should she be taking everything that comes out of the detective's mouth with a grain of salt?

Before Artemis' train of thought became more depressing she decided to make a mental list of who she knew in the League that knew of her family: Batman (obviously), Green Arrow, Black Canary...and that's it...

Shortest list she ever made in her life...

Maybe she should have let Cheshire go...but not out of a sense of familial duty. She made that clear six years ago. Every girl for herself, alright. So Artemis might be forgiven for getting a little payback after that...

But what if she did let her go? Worst case scenario meant that Cheshire would be gone, leaving Artemis to make up an excuse and probably still deal with that Kid Mouth. Right? He clearly wasn't going to sing her praises anytime soon, that little man-crush he had on Red Arrow made it pretty clear. He was all but drooling over the stubborn archer. It was like seeing a puppy running around it's new owner in circles, trying to get a little attention only to be ignored or get a boot to the face for its trouble. Artemis couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy despite everything he said to her.

What did that idiot see in that jerk?! What did any of them see in Mr. Arrow-In-The-Butt?

Kid Flash's interaction with Red Arrow showed that he must have the patience of a saint if he's able to tolerate that guy without wanting to punch him. Hmm, guess that training is paying off. You can tell a lot about someone by just watching them interact with one person. And his other interactions with the rest of the Team spoke further volumes.

With Robin, he was teasing and supportive at the same time. And Robin trusted him completely. She could feel Kid Flash hovering protectively near Robin like a shadow when she got a bit too close to the Boy Wonder. Almost like an older brother doting on a younger one...the very thought brought a pang of sorrow in Artemis' chest. Shouldn't have made that comparison...

With Superboy - that gorgeous hunk of muscle - the Speedster treated the team's muscle with an air of respect. Maybe it had to do with the whole "Superman" angle the kid was going for. Who knew Superman was the parenting type? That meant he must be another one of those "Super-Fans" who swooned at the very mention of the Man of Steel. If that interaction with Red Arrow was something to go off on.

Aqualad was clearly regarded as someone to listen to automatically. Artemis herself felt his mere presence holding power when she introduced herself. Kid Mouth even stood down the moment Aqualad told him to during the mission. But there was also an aura of encouragement, the same kind that she got off of Black Canary during her introductions. He was also someone that you didn't want to disobey easily, the way he spoke to her and the Speedster when they were glaring daggers at each other.

But how he could "hear" their glaring at each other...?

Miss Martian proved Artemis' point even further on how ridiculous that Speedster was. She brushed aside any sweet-talk with a small smile but he kept on persisting. Artemis didn't like the way she was looking at Superhunk, though. That was okay, Miss Martian was the most open person on the Team where Artemis was involved. She didn't want to hurt the green-skinned girl over a guy, that would be petty.

Brash, stubborn, and clearly flirtatious with anything that moves and smells of perfume, Kid Flash sure had a way with women.

Which is why Artemis decided that he must be single.

That thought brought a smirk to Artemis's face. That's why he was trying so hard with Miss Martian, he's acting with the air of someone with experience. And it was mostly experience with failing! Hah! Wait until her mom heard about this-

The image of her father creeping in up behind her mother popped into her head.

Her mom.

All alone.

In Gotham...

Oh no!

Kicking her feet against the ground in her change in pace, Artemis all but pelted as fast as she could back home. Her chest ached from the recent fight, but she didn't care. She needed to get back ASAP.

What if it's too late? What if the League just left her by herself? What if there's a bunch of police officers waiting inside, looking for an excuse to arrest me? What if I come in and then they attack? What if I come in right in the middle of a struggle?

The possibilities kept on piling up in her mind, each one much worse than the last. The pressure of the quiver behind her back reminded Artemis that she could still fight, that she could be seen as a threat as well. But then more thoughts came into her head, scenarios where it was guns versus a girl with an archery fetish or metahumans, or burly figures. And with each one, Artemis tried to make a strategy to counter each potential opponent, just like she was taught.

But it came at the cost of making her lose focus and almost run into traffic a few times.

So it was with a great stroke of luck that Artemis remembered how odd it would look if the receptionist saw her dressed in her costume and made a turn towards the fire escape out back when the apartment building came into view. The poles holding up the metal rungs and ladders creaked under Artemis's weight as she swiftly but carefully scaled her way up. She made a mental count of her remaining arrows, trying to remember which ones were still there. The rattling sound on her back was not comforting at all, which was why taking inventory was important.

'Okay, so I have three blunt arrows, a stunner and an explosive. No, wait, I have one blunt, two explosives, and that weird one that released a lot of concrete foam. Or was it all blunts and nothing else? No, I don't have any blunts left, now I remember that. Just the foam ones right? Or are the blue tipped ones the kind that release an electric current? Aaaaaaarggghh! That Arrow Guy really needs to keep his arrow fetish out of his professional life!'

As she edged close to the window to her floor, Artemis began to slow her pace. She was now the hunter snooping for potential prey, potential rivals that would threaten her remaining pack. Ready to pounce at any given time if anything or anyone were to come within ten feet of her home.

She was like a tiger protecting her cubs...or in this case, a tiger cub protecting her wheelchair-bound mother...do tigers even sit in wheelchairs...? Wait, what was she doing? Wrong time for childish imagination!

Artemis slowly crawled up the last stair and made her way to the left side of the window, relying on the darkness of the night to shroud her. She was slowly pulling a bow from her quiver when she started noticing...muffled laughter? At this hour? Either she was on the wrong side of the building or her mom was watching that old, campy sitcom again or-

A head popped out from the window. "Come inside, you'll get cold."

Artemis didn't know what was worse: the fact that she fired an arrow at someone completely harmless, or the fact that Black Canary was the one now trapped in the confines of the foam-cement...

 

CENTRAL CITY

August 9, 0:33 CDT

 

Wind blew through his face, cold pressing against his exposed skin. He didn't care though. Running was to Wally what water was to plants. It made him feel alive. It gave him life. Action. Grinning to his left, going at a slower pace for Wally's sake was Barry, the Flash. Dressed in crimson-red with yellow lightning bolts attached to both sides of his head, giving the impression of a lightning bolt to anyone that wasn't a Speedster.

Just running with his uncle by his side made Wally feel happy. Man, that was one stressful mission. At least he got to see Roy earlier...if Roy had simply said he was joining along with that girl, the mission would have been bearable.

But it wasn't. That newbie let those assassins in, the Spider-Guy and the deadly - and hot with a capital H - ninja girl. Wally could imagine how hard it was to manage all that hair, she was almost like Rapunzel. And that doctor who acted like she had something up her...whatever...sheesh! Would it have killed her to show a little appreciation to the people protecting her?!

At least he got to feel M'gann's lips on his. True, it was for CPR and he could barely remember a thing, but still. He could almost hear the irritation in Supey's voice through the mind-link in that chorus of "WE HEARD THAT!" when he forgot for a moment everyone in the room could hear his thoughts.

She may deny it now, but now M'gann had her first taste of the Wall-Man. Now all he had to do was play the Waiting Game for a few days. She'd come to her senses soon enough.

And that girl - if one could call her that - she only got lucky at the end with that ninja girl. She might shoot straight but she was no Speedy - er, Red Arrow - and Wally would keep an eye on her.

That's what Batman and Rob would do. Yeah. He'd make sure she didn't do anything that would threaten the Team.

His stomach grumbled, bringing a rush of heat to Wally's face. Man, he hated that side-effect of running. He started slowly down to reduce calorie loss, and it worked to an extent. The growling didn't get any louder, but now Wally was aware of it and it felt like a fire were burning in his stomach. He could hear Barry's pace slowing down further, clearly making sure that Wally was okay.

"You okay, Kid?" Barry asked once Wally managed to catch up to him.

Wally hide his concern with a chuckle. "Well, you know me. I eat as much as I run."

Barry frowned. "Are you out of those Flash bars?"

"I'm sorry to say I ate my last one before those ninjas attacked us again." Wally hoped his tone sounded convincing enough to put his uncle at ease.

The older man held up his hand, signalling for them both to stop. Wally watched as Barry tap one of his gloves, revealing a small compartment with one Flash bar remaining; red-wrapped, rectangular with lightning bolts adorning it. Barry pulled it out of the compartment and handed it to Wally, who nodded silently in appreciation. He gnawed at the chewy and flavorless bar slowly, trying not to choke on the bland taste. It might not be something out of a five-star restaurant, but it helped save money on groceries.

Wally saw the look of sympathy that Barry was giving him, he didn't enjoy eating those life-saving, appetite-ruining foods either. Without saying another word, both Speedsters resumed their race back home. Before they made it to Wally's street, Wally followed his uncle to an Elfman's Diner, entering through the back-way and into the restrooms to change into civilian attire. As they walked out the entrance of the diner, Wally watched as Barry quickly purchased two water bottles to go, smiling at the weary cashier, who returned it at the five dollars that made their way into the tip jar.

They walked a few blocks down until they were certain that the coast was clear before blurring out of sight at the speed they re-entered. The first stop was at Wally's house, where he could see that the lights were still on. How much did his parents worry, he wondered. He didn't have to wait long to find out, when they made it to the front porch, the door opening just as Barry began to knock to reveal a sour-looking Rudolph West, Wally's father. He must have volunteered to keep a nightly vigil this time to let Mary, Wally's mother, sleep. And from the looks of it, he was ready to collapse from exhaustion. He was still in his usual work shirt - begging to be ironed - as well as grey pajama pants that stretched over his wide waist.

Wally couldn't help but feel responsible for his father being up at this time, and with his shift at the office in the morning on top of that...

"Allen." Rudolph responded gruffly.

Barry responded calmly. "West."

Wally sighed at this exchange. Just once, he wanted to see his whole family get along! He nearly jumped when his felt his father gently guide him into the house, pausing to let Wally nod to Barry a goodnight, before closing the door tightly.

"Homework done, Wallace?" Rudolph stifled a yawn.

"Yes, sir."

Rudolph nodded. "Good. Better get to bed now, school's in the morning."

"Alright." Wally gave Rudolph a quick hug before heading upstairs. "'Night, Dad."

"Wally?"

He paused on the eighth step up, looking back at his father, who barely made it across the room yet. Rudolph looked a little sheepish.

"After school, do you think you could fill me in on what you and those teens were doing tonight?"

Wally smiled. "I'll fill you in as much as I can before Batman calls. Team training and all that."

Despite the optimism in Wally's voice, Rudolph's face seemed to sag a little bit at the response. "Alright, I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

Despite his promise, Wally couldn't help but toss and turn in his sleep, the image of his father's weary face haunting him in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wanted to go back to Artemis and Black Canary, but I couldn't figure out how. Kind of a slow chapter with a large gap between this and the first one in terms of length, but I'm happy to be writing on the keyboard again. I can probably work in that little scene next chapter, I guess.
> 
> Writing from KF's POV was kind of hard, I didn't want to make him unlikable, but I didn't want to go OOC either. Luckily, I found that his flirtatious ways helped me mold a little comedy into it, with some insight on his views on Artemis and even of his family. Plan on avoiding the "Abusive Parents" angle people are so found of writing, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea of mine that orgininated from my account on Fanfiction dot net. And the first Young Justice fanfic that I wrote that felt like the characters were being portrayed properly.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review. Your comments and suggestions can help me update faster.


End file.
